


The First Snowman

by slackerD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds her son's box of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from _Wizards of Waverly Place_ episode 4x18.

It's laundry day. But Rachel doesn't mind, she finds the activity a bit therapeutic. Between her show and chasing after the twins, it feels like she's always moving. She doesn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Santana to help her.

Alex's room is messy as always. She sighs as she finds his laundry basket. She supposes she should be glad he puts all his dirty clothes in the basket; it's probably more than most thirteen year olds do.

On her way out, she spies a stray sock sticking out from under the bed. She sets the basket on the ground and crouches down to grab the sock. However, a glint of glass under the bed catches her eye. Rachel reaches for the shoebox and pulls it out.

It's filled with things that bring tears to Rachel's eyes as she sinks onto Alex's bed. The first thing she sees is a picture from her thirty-second birthday. It's just the four of them, Rachel, Alex, Lucy and Mike, which is all Rachel wanted for her birthday. They all look so happy with huge smiles on their faces and Rachel remembers it as one of the happiest moments of her life.

But then nine days later, Mike was killed by a truck crossing the double line because the driver fell asleep. Both were going over 60 MPH and Mike was killed instantly.

The picture under that keeps the tears flowing. It's from the day she brought the twins home from the hospital. Twenty-six was a little younger than she'd planned on having kids, but so much of her life plan wasn't surviving the real world. 

Falling for Mike Chang, definitely had never been part of the plan, but it was a wonderful surprise. Both ending up in New York after high school, their friendship bloomed in a way it never could have at McKinley. And so one night, after a few too many glasses of red wine, they ended up in bed together. The next morning, it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it just seemed to make sense. So just like that, they were dating.

Wiping her eyes at the memories, Rachel finds the invitation from her and Santana's wedding. She can't believe Alex kept this. Yes, he did tell her that he and Lucy both were happy for her, but every once in a while, Rachel worries that she married Santana too quickly, that she didn't give the twins enough time after Mike's death. Though Santana always tries to assure her that a two year courtship was plenty of time.

The glass that caught her eye is actually filled with water and a carrot. She has no idea what to think of it and so she sets it gently back in the box.

"Hey mom."

Rachel looks up guiltily to find Alex in the doorway, watching her.

"Alex, sweetie, I wasn't spying. I promise."

"It's fine mom," he replies, joining her on the bed. "It's my box of memories. No secrets there."

"Can I ask what this is?" Rachel asks, pointing to the jar.

"Oh. That's a snowman we made. It's one of my favorite memories. So… I kept it."

"Really?" Rachel chuckles. "When was this?"

"Uh, well it was that huge snowstorm right after dad died. And Santana came over and dragged the three of us out in it, insisting we play in it. She told us that dad wouldn't want us to miss out on something so unexpected and that she and you were from Ohio, it's mandatory to go play in the snow."

"I remember that," Rachel says. "I told her that was the most illogical argument I'd ever heard and that I refused to go out on principle."

"But I didn't give up," a new voice says.

Rachel looks up to find Santana standing in the doorway.

"It took almost twenty minutes, but you finally caved," Santana continues, smiling.

"Yeah," Alex says. "And it was one of the best days ever. It was the first time I'd heard you laugh since dad died. And it almost felt okay to be happy for a little bit. That's when I knew."

"Knew what, Al?" Santana asks.

"That we'd be okay," Alex replies. "That mom would be okay. And that you loved us. I spent so much time after that praying that we might be a family. Lucy did too. Lucky for us, I was right."

"Yeah, except it took you long enough," Lucy says, joining them on the bed. "Alex and I thought you'd never make an honest woman of Santana, mom."

"We were growing concerned," Alex agrees, nodding.

Santana chuckles at the surprised look on Rachel's face. "I told you, they were okay with it. But you never listen to me."

"I listen," Rachel insists. "Okay. So maybe I wasn't ready, then. Thankfully, Santana was patient."

Santana smiles and takes Rachel's hand.

"Five bucks," Lucy says to Alex.

Grumbling, he slaps a five dollar bill in her hand. "Thanks a lot, mom."

"You bet on whether or not I was ready?" Rachel asks.

"No," Lucy replies. "We bet on whether or not you'd ever admit it. I knew you would eventually."

"You are a horrible influence on them," Rachel tells Santana.

"Hey, they didn't get that from me."

"It was actually Uncle Puck's idea," Alex says.

"Noah, of course," Rachel sighs.

"He's your friend," Santana says.

"He was yours first," Rachel argues.

"Not that this isn't fun, but what are we all doing in Alex's room?" Lucy asks.

"I was doing laundry," Rachel replies.

"Um…"

" _And_ ," Rachel continues. "I found this." She holds up the jar of water with a carrot inside.

"Awww," Lucy says. "It's the snowman. That was a great day."

"The snowman?" Santana asks.

"The first one we built together," Lucy explains. "After dad…"

"Oh. _Oh_." Santana stares at the jar for a moment. "You kept it?"

"It's a good memory," Alex shrugs.

"You are so your mother's children," Santana tells them.

" _Hey_ ," Rachel exclaims elbowing Santana.

This causes Santana to slip off the floor and land with a thud.

" _Ow_!"

"Mom, don't be mean," Lucy says. "You know she meant it as a compliment."

"Yeah," Alex adds. "Besides, violence is never the answer." 

"Never," Lucy agrees. 

On the floor, Santana is trying to hide her smirk.

"You should apologize," Lucy suggests.

Sighing dramatically, Rachel offers Santana a hand as she says, "I'm sorry I made you fall off the bed."

Pulling Rachel down on top of her, Santana grins. "You're forgiven." She leans in for a quick kiss.

"Come on, guys," Alex says. "This is my room."

"He's right," Rachel says, sitting up. "Besides, there's laundry to do." She stands, half pulling Santana with her.

"Fine. We can go back to being responsible," Santana says, standing.

"Thank you, Alex," Rachel says, pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

Lucy turns to Santana. "Real nice, huh?"

"I know. What are we? Furniture?"

"Whatever. We don't need them."

"You're right, kiddo," Santana says. "Give me a hug."

"Group hug then?" Rachel suggests. "I've got to get in all the hugs I can before you kids are too cool for me."

Pulling Rachel and Alex into the hug, Santana chuckles, "I think that might already be true, Rach."

"You're lucky, we're hugging," Rachel says. "So I can't smack you."

"Again with the violence," Lucy says.

"We are so disappointed in you, mom."

"Oh hush, you two," Rachel says, tightening the hug.


End file.
